The Pumpkin King
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Por tercer año, aquí les traigo el especial de Halloween/Día de Muertos. Un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis autores favoritos, con tintes Snarry.
1. Intro

**The Pumpkin King**

* * *

Por tercer año, aquí les traigo el especial de Halloween/Día de Muertos. Un pequeño homenaje a uno de mis autores favoritos, con tintes Snarry.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original en la portada es de Mellodee, en DeviantArt.


	2. Cait Sidhe

**_01.- Cait Sidhe_**

* * *

Al final de la calle lúgubre y siniestra, donde las brujas se carcajeaban felizmente ante un grupo de aterrados niños que huyeron al verlas, todas verdes y llenas de verrugas y dientes podridos; donde por las ventanas se veía a los fantasmas atravesar entre las casas, mostrando a los adultos la sangre plateada que salpicada en sus ropas, los vestigios de sus muertes horribles o trágicas, pero todas ellas sangrientas.

Ahí, al fondo de la calle; estaba aquel ominoso árbol. Esa calle donde corrían monstruos sin control: cíclopes, hombres rana, creaciones hechas de retazos de cadáveres, psicópatas llenos de sangre y con la navaja aun chorreando el líquido carmesí de su última víctima… cuyas horribles formas solo se calmaban ante la vista de ofrendas dadas por otros monstruos más grandes que salían de las casas cuyas paredes rezumaban su perversidad por doquier.

Ahí, debajo de aquel árbol ominoso, iluminado por las luces de cientos de calabazas talladas con caras horribles, grotescas, y otras tantas felices y graciosas, todas ellas con una vela encendida en su interior, estaba el rey calabaza, el gobernante absoluto de este reino.

Su calva brillaba a la luz de la luna y tenía manchas por lo avanzada de su edad, su nariz inusualmente larga y torcida, sus dientes amarillentos y que imitaban una parodia de sonrisa más parecida a un perro rabioso que a un humano, vestido totalmente de negro y con una capa que parecía recortarse con la oscuridad, estaba Carapacho Clavícula Mortajosario, en todo su macabro esplendor.

Desde el camino al principio de la colina, venía caminando uno de aquellos monstruos, excepto que este era un monstruo humano. Con el cabello debajo de una boina plástica, una larga bata de laboratorio totalmente cerrada y los pies y manos enfundados en botas y guantes de látex negro y muy grueso, y sobre todo, con aquellos goggles negros y pulidos que reflejaban los alrededores, una alta figura iba casi corriendo al encuentro del Rey.

Los pequeños y grandes monstruos habían empezado su éxodo hacía la salida del Reino de aquel hombre, dejando detrás de si un rastro de caos y desastre. Pero ambos hombres estaban inmunes ante la escena. El científico siguió caminando ahora corriendo claramente hasta el Rey.

Ya uno frente al otro, era evidente que el hombre era más alto que el Rey Calabaza, pero eso no importaba. A su alrededor, las casas iban siendo vaciadas de sus decoraciones, los pequeños monstruitos iban quitándose las alas, garras y cuernos, revelando caras sonrojadas y felices por el botín adquirido de manos de aquellos otros monstruos más altos, que les habían dado una cantidad ingesta de dulces y ahora eran llevados de la mano por sus padres, hacia la salida del lugar a varias calles de distancia de aquel árbol.

Cada Jack-o-lantern, era lo único que quedaba prendido en los porches de las viviendas y pronto, la calle antes llena, estaba callada y se veía cubierta de papeles y diversas cosas dejadas atrás por los niños y sus familias. Toda la calle estaba en silencio y solo quedaban aquellas dos almas frente al árbol de las brujas, el árbol hecho de cientos de Jack-o-lanterns, iluminadas por velas mágicas que jamás se incendiarían.

Con cuidado, el científico loco, se levantó los goggles y dos ojos oscuros miraron hacia la anciana figura al tiempo que se retiraba la gorra y revelaba su largo cabello negro que le llegaba más allá de los hombros. Los guantes fueron retirados y con los dedos libres de la prisión de plástico, esas manos tomaron la cabeza de Mortajosario, empezando a romper la piel por debajo de las orejas.

La calva se rasgó y cabello negro y brillante salió de debajo. Sin la gorra de piel cubriendo el cabello, un nido de pájaros revuelto fue revelado mientras la extraña y larga nariz era retirada de la cara. Poco a poco, su rostro de ojos esmeralda fue revelado y Harry Potter sonreía ante su científico loco favorito, quién lo miraba intensamente.

—Sev—Dijo con amor, antes de que sus labios fueran capturados por el hombre que amaba.

Alrededor de los amantes, que se abrazaban y besaban ante las luces del árbol y el aroma a calabaza rodeándolos, las casas habían apagado sus luces y el sonido de los grillos eran la única música que acompañaba el encuentro. El Rey de Halloween había encontrado a su compañero ideal y solo tomo una fiesta de Halloween épica para lograrlo. Aunque más bien fueron unos meses… o quizás más tiempo…


	3. 6 Años Atrás

_**02.- 6 Años Atrás**_

* * *

Harry Potter estaba en el lugar más inesperado de todos, Privet Drive… para vivir ahí… en su antigua casa, el número cuatro de esa calle. Pero no todo es lo que parece. Sucede que gracias a los mortífagos, Little Whinging estaba en franca decadencia y todo el mercado inmobiliario estaba en la bancarrota. Gracias a aquella terrible noche cuando abandono Little Whinging, la zona había sido catalogada como de alto riesgo y su valor se desplomo.

Cuando Harry supo que sus tíos estaban vendiendo la casa de toda su vida de casados, la compro en un intento de tender un puente entre él y ellos, pero no funcionó. Al menos tendió un puente con Dudley, quién le agradeció el gesto y le solicito que le permitiera empezar a escribirle. Harry aceptó y si bien no estaba cerca de ser amigo de Dudley, lentamente estaban construyendo una relación de respeto entre ellos.

Los Dursley mayores solo pensaron que salvar su casa era lo mínimo que merecían por haberle dado casa y comida todos esos años, pero Harry hizo entonces algo inesperado: se negó a devolverles la casa. Después de todo, él la había comprado y aunque Dudley lo entendió a la perfección, los Dursley lo acusaron de malagradecido, pero atrás habían quedado los días en que podían intimidarlo con gritos y amenazas.

Harry tenía 19 años en este momento y ya era dueño de una casa, además de las propiedades Potter y Black. Adaptó rápidamente la casa de sus años más infelices y la convirtió en una casa digna de ser vista, que parecía haber sido sacada de un cuento de hadas y Teddy junto con su abuela, se mudaron con él, ambos huyendo de su hogar, donde había recuerdos de Ed Tonks, y del hogar de los Lupin, donde había recuerdos de Dora y Remus.

Dado que muchas casas estaban en venta, Harry tuvo una brillante idea y empezó a gastar su fortuna en comprar cada casa que estaba en Little Whinging. Andrómeda no entendía muy bien porque Harry estaba haciendo esto, hasta que se dio cuenta que en apenas un par de meses, ellos eran los únicos magos en todo Little Whinging.

Todo Little Whinging estaba libre de Muggles, solo estaban ellos tres, dos mestizos y una sangrepura.

Harry paso cerca de dos meses yendo de la casa hacia el Ministerio, y llevaba rollos y rollos de pergamino con todos los planes detallados de su nuevo proyecto. Luego de haber rechazado convertirse en Auror, y haber regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su educación, todo mundo se preguntaba que planeaba hacer el chico con su vida. No fue sino a finales de mayo que todo quedo claro.

Harry estaba por fundar un nuevo pueblo mágico.

No sería como Hogsmeade, eso era seguro, ya que Harry no creía en que lo mejor para los magos fuera separarse completamente de los Muggles, pero tampoco creía en que hubiera pueblos mixtos, ya que el Estatuto de Secreto era endemoniadamente difícil de seguir cuando había Muggles alrededor y pocas veces era posible hacer algún truco barato y desviar la atención de todos los Muggles.

Así que Harry tuvo una idea maravillosa y entrego al Ministerio su plan para el nuevo pueblo. Un pueblo que solo abriría sus puertas al "público en general" una fecha al año y entradas ocasionales a los muggles que tuvieran negocios con "entrega a domicilio", los cuales se sentirían impelidos a terminar su entrega lo más pronto posible, con algunos hechizos puestos en el lugar correcto.

Por lo demás, los Muggles verían una comunidad "gitana" o de "artistas" y con algunos otros hechizos, se sentirían impelidos a mirar y luego olvidar lo que miraron, acordándose de alguna tarea urgente en su lista de quehaceres o compras o pagos de cuentas.

La fecha fijada para la apertura de puertas fue el 31 de Octubre, día de las brujas, una fecha muy importante para los magos, pero que les permitiría a los magos convivir con los Muggles y culpar cualquier desliz mágico a trucos de luces y otras triquiñuelas de las que se valían los muggles para sus decoraciones y juegos en esas fechas.

Harry estaba en vísperas de su cumpleaños número 20 cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, ya por elección popular, luego de una votación que gano por amplio margen, llegó a casa de Harry y Andrómeda con los papeles de fundación, listos para firmar.

Entre los tres magos lograron el consenso de bautizar al pueblo como Cait Sidhe, los tres conscientes de que cierta directora se sentiría halagada de que su forma animaga estuviera representada en el primer pueblo mágico en ser fundado luego de siglos.

Y así fue. La profesora McGonagall estaba asombrada de que Harry hubiera, básicamente, comprado un pequeño pueblo de casas Muggles y luego reformado el mismo como pueblo mágico. Los preparativos de la ceremonia de fundación del pueblo quedaron listos para una semana antes del inicio de clases en Hogwarts, de forma que los padres de los de Primer Año, pudieran observar un evento del mundo mágico, previo al inicio de clases de sus hijos.

Y quizás, algunas familias sangrepura y mestizas pensarían en comprar una propiedad en el recién fundado pueblo.

Con la directora de Hogwarts, el Ministro de Magia y el Teddy Lupin más lindo con un trajecito a medida y la bandera del lugar ondeando en un pequeño banderín en sus manos, Cait Sidhe abrió sus puertas a los nuevos inquilinos y para cuando llegó el primer Halloween, la mitad del pueblo ya estaba habitado y comenzó el primer Halloween de la comunidad.

Fue un asunto un tanto desordenado, pero superado con creces por el caos resultante de niños pidiendo de casa en casa tantos dulces como su propio peso. Para algunos de los magos que nunca habían tenido contacto real con Muggles fue un verdadero shock ver que, al menos en esa fecha, ellos eran tan "normales" como Muggles, ya que estos creían que toda la magia a su alrededor era un truco muy bien ejecutado y por ende, el estatuto de secreto estaba a salvo.

Fue entonces que la verdadera sorpresa del Ministerio fue revelada, había dos propósitos en la celebración de Halloween de Cait Sidhe, uno que se revelaba solo hasta que cada nuevo habitante del pueblo había celebrado su primer Halloween, y el segundo, que habría una serie de premios alusivos a la festividad por parte del ministerio. El mejor de ellos era el designado para el Rey Calabaza o Rey del Halloween, como prefirieran llamarle. El premio era de mil galeones y una condonación total de impuestos (o su equivalente en metálico para los que no tenían un negocio) por espacio de un año en cualquier negocio que emprendiera el ganador.

Como los impuestos de los negocios eran altos, un año de exención sonaba muy tentador y el primer año, el Premio Rey Calabaza (Reina, mejor dicho) lo gano Hermione Granger, quién se había mudado apenas una semana después de inaugurado el pueblo. No fue sorpresa para nadie que ella ganara, ni que el segundo lugar fuera de Harry Potter. Pero luego de ese primer año, nadie pudo destronar a Harry de su trono.

Tampoco fue sorpresa de nadie, que cuando Draco Malfoy llegara un año después, junto con varios antiguos Slytherin, comprando las casas de toda una calle que fue rebautizada como Serpent Nest (Privet Drive había sido rebautizada como Hedwig's Wing), quisiera arrebatarle el título de Rey Calabaza a Harry "Maldito" Potter, y se topó con pared al quedar en segundo lugar y mantenerlo varios años.

Harry Potter estaba por cumplir 25 años cuando alguien llegó para alterar el orden de Cait Sidhe… alguien que había estado en el autoexilio por bastante tiempo.


	4. Una Sombra Del Pasado

**_03.- Una Sombra Del Pasado_**

* * *

**_Mayo, Casi Dos Meses Antes Del Cumpleaños De Harry_**

Severus Snape llevaba una sola maleta de mano, y para los Muggles, el solamente era un hombre cualquiera, una tarde cualquiera, frente a un fraccionamiento cualquiera. Con un papel en la mano y su maleta en la otra, Severus se dirigió hacia las puertas de hierro que tenían un gato negro alado y con una mancha en forma de corona en el centro del pecho.

Snape sonrió al ver al Rey de los Gatos recibirlo mientras las rejas se abrieron ante él y aunque varios Muggles lo vieron entrar, no notaron nada extraño en el hecho de que parecía haber hadas revoloteando en los setos que flanqueaban la entrada en el interior y siguieron sus actividades habituales.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la verja, Severus Snape buscaba el número 13 de Serpent Nest.

Aunque renuente, Severus tenía que aceptar que Potter lo había hecho bien esta vez. Cait Sidhe era una comunidad vibrante y más acorde a los tiempos modernos que el Callejón Diagon y Hogsmeade. Mientras Hogsmeade y Diagon tenían cierto encanto para los Nacidos Muggles y algunos mestizos Criados Muggles, la novedad pasaba rápidamente de moda en cuanto se daban cuenta que cosas que ellos conocían de sobra como la televisión, el teléfono, la electricidad y el Internet, no existían para el mundo mágico. Una pena en opinión de Severus quién pensaba que con la comodidad del teléfono se ahorraba mucho tiempo y dinero en comparación con el correo de lechuza.

Por donde pasaba, las casas eran evidentemente mágicas, con hadas revoloteando entre los setos y crups gruñéndole cuando pasaba cerca de sus lugares, pero se veían artilugios perfectamente muggles como refrigeradores y televisores por las ventanas abiertas, lo que contrastaba fuertemente con un caldero en otra habitación y las escobas para niños en los jardines, dejadas desparpajadamente sobre el césped.

Mientras Severus se acercaba a Serpent Nest, si estaban correctos los letreros, una motocicleta estaba entregando una pizza y se iba, sin haber notado siquiera al niño que volaba a un metro del suelo en su escoba, ni a la niña que le acababa de explotar una carta de Snap Explosivo al jugar contra su hermano mayor, que estaba carcajeándose en el pasto y rodando por el mismo.

Magia de muy alto nivel debía estar involucrada para que los Muggles pudieran entrar sin notar nada extraño a su alrededor. Finalmente, Severus Snape llego a Serpent Nest y encontró rápidamente el número 13 y toco a la puerta.

Un Draco Malfoy muy desaliñado lo recibió, enfundado en un pijama bastante muggle, pantuflas en forma de garras de dinosaurio y con una taza de café en una mano. Era evidente que acababa de levantarse.

—¡Profesor Snape! Disculpe que lo reciba así. No lo esperaba hasta dentro de dos horas—.

—Eso es evidente, pero debo decir que me desocupe antes de mis pendientes y decidí venir antes—.

Draco se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole al hombre entrar a la casa. La casa era bastante sencilla y había cuadros de diversos tipos, paisajes y retratos, muebles cómodos y sencillos e incluso un televisor grande en la sala y una cocina equipada. Si no fuera porque conocía a este chico casi desde que estaba en pañales, hubiera jurado que era una casa muggle—Ciertamente su residencia es diferente a lo que esperaba, señor Malfoy—.

—Sí, bueno… descubrí que los muggles tienen aparatos maravillosos y dado que aquí pueden ser usados sin que interfieran con la magia, bueno, digamos que a veces prefiero calentar mi comida en el microondas que usar un hechizo calentador—Draco lo invito a pasar a la cocina—¿Café o té? Oh y si vamos a vivir juntos, deberíamos dejarnos de hablar de tú. Es francamente cansado—.

—Café, con solo una cucharada de azúcar y no me molesta hablar informalmente—.

Draco asintió y pronto estaban ambos hombres con café en mano y una bandeja de sándwiches en el centro de la mesa. La conversación giro entonces alrededor del estilo de vida moderno que se estilaba en Cait Sidhe, Draco entonces entro en modo de "conferencia" y empezó a relatarle a Severus como era la vida de un mago en el pequeño pueblo.

Primero que nada, cada mago que vivía en Cait Sidhe debía registrar su varita dentro de una "base de datos" (Draco ignoraba como habían hecho una base de datos de firmas mágicas, y más cuando vio los complejos cálculos aritmánticos y la matriz de encantamientos, prefiriendo dar un salto de fe y confiar en el sistema). Esto con dos fines: el primero era servir como una forma de "identificación" al entrar o salir del "pueblo" y de esta forma, estructurar los hechizos pertinentes y protecciones a su propiedad y negocios; el segundo era servir como estadística, ya que el pueblo en sí, era un enorme experimento del Ministerio y Potter para demostrar nuevas formas de convivencia con el Mundo Muggle sin romper el estatuto de secreto.

Por lo demás, las reglas de convivencia de Cait Sidhe eran muy fáciles de seguir y todo lo relacionado a las propiedades se limitaba a las protecciones (Draco tenía de las protecciones más fuertes, ya que se dedicaba a hacer pociones, y sus protecciones eran las mismas que tenían los gemelos Weasley, otros habitantes de Cait Sidhe, pero en Hedwig's Wing) y las reglas de convivencia básica en todo el lugar se resumían en una: no hagas a otros lo que no quieres que te hagan a ti.

—En realidad, a casi nadie le importa uno. Es fascinante como pueden ignorar tu existencia y aun así, ser cordiales con uno—Dijo Draco—Cuando llegué, recibí una canasta con frutas, dulces y algunas cosas para la casa, incluso una planta, además de un conjunto de panfletos. En ellos estaba explicado todo, y en general, mis vecinos son antiguos Slytherin, pero nada en el reglamento dice que debemos vivir solo rodeados de personas de nuestra Casa de Hogwarts. Es más bien que es algo natural de hacer—Terminó Draco encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo el resto de su café.

—¿Y la invitación a vivir aquí mientras consigo comprar mi propio espacio, la sociedad en el negocio de pociones, no entrara en conflicto con las reglas de la comunidad? —Preguntó Severus.

—No, ya que lo que haga en mi propiedad es asunto mío. Lo único es que mientras residas aquí, debes seguir las reglas de la comunidad y eso me lleva al siguiente punto. Hay eventos en los que debes participar por fuerza: el mercado y las festividades muggles, para empezar, los rituales mágicos por otro lado—.

—¿Rituales mágicos? ¿Hablas de Samhain, Beltane, Yule… todos esos? —.

Draco asintió—Los realizamos en las fechas establecidas, y los que coinciden con las festividades muggles simplemente los realizamos en la mañana o en la madrugada—.

Severus no dijo nada y terminó su café. Se ofreció a lavar las tazas mientras Draco llevaba la maleta hasta la nueva habitación de Severus y volvía las pequeñas maletas y baúles a su tamaño original para que Severus pudiera desempacar.

El resto de ese día, Severus terminó de asentarse en el lugar y luego preparo la cena para su anfitrión, o mejor dicho, compañero de casa.

La casa de Draco era la clásica casa inglesa de dos pisos, y había abrazado el estilo muggle a tal grado que tenía incluso una cochera y un auto propio. Claro, el auto era un Bentley, pero ese no era el asunto. Draco Malfoy, mago sangrepura de una familia de incontables generaciones de sangrepura, se había adaptado a la vida moderna ofrecida por Potter en este punto de Inglaterra.

Cuando Draco le ofreció una sociedad para su negocio de pociones, Severus lo dudo un poco. Había muchos rumores sobre el estilo de vida de los "héroes" del mundo mágico. Salvajes imaginaciones donde Potter estaba fundando su propio país y pensaba separarse del ministerio.

Nada más alejado de la realidad.

Potter quería un lugar para demostrar que no era necesario estar separados de los muggles sino aprender a usar la magia con responsabilidad y tener comunidades propias bien protegidas. Cait Sidhe se alejaba mucho del modelo usado en Hogsmeade, y bastante del modelo usado en Godric's Hollow.

Según los panfletos de Draco, Cait Sidhe tenía su propio callejón al estilo de Diagon, es decir, había un callejón que se expandió mágicamente a tal grado que contenía varios negocios con las cosas necesarias para que los habitantes de Cait Sidhe no necesitaran salir más que para visitas a otros familiares o paseos y cosas así. Incluso había días de mercado, un concepto muggle donde se ofrecían cosas como vegetales frescos y carnes, quesos, panes, productos artesanales, etc., en el parque central del fraccionamiento.

Severus tuvo la oportunidad de ver de cerca como se regateaba el precio de los vegetales de La Madriguera Sobre Ruedas, el puesto de la Matriarca de los Weasley, Molly. Draco logro rebajar el precio de su canasta a 10 galeones con 3 sickles mientras Severus se comprometiera a elaborar una poción contra los gnomos de jardín, ya que Molly había intentado desgnomizar por décadas y la poción estaba en precios exorbitantes en el callejón Diagon. Severus aceptó sin problemas, agregando al trato ser los primeros en elegir los vegetales la siguiente semana.

Luego de algunas semanas, Severus se encontró en una cómoda rutina con su socio de negocios y compañero de casa. Se turnaban las labores del hogar y Severus se encargaba de la parte de hechura de las pociones y Draco del mostrador en su tienda en el callejón. El fin de semana lo dedicaban a la experimentación y a veces salían al mundo muggle o a pasear por el "pueblo".

Todo parecía tener un cauce tranquilo, hasta la noche del 31 de julio.


	5. Cumpleaños De Harry

**_04.- Cumpleaños De Harry_**

* * *

Todo comenzó muy normal el día 31 de julio. Severus era consciente de la fecha y sabía que siendo un feriado luego del final de la guerra. A pesar de que intento abstraerse de la misma, no le fue posible. Días antes, Draco y él habían recibido una invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños del "salvador del mundo mágico". Contrario a lo que esperaba Severus, Draco se encogió de hombros y dijo que esperaba que este año también trajera la montaña rusa.

El comentario hizo que Severus se preguntara qué demonios tenía en mente el Niño-Qué-Vivió para su propia fiesta autoplaneada de cumpleaños. Lo único que decía la invitación era que se esperaba la presencia de ambos si deseaban asistir, y que no era necesaria la presencia de regalos hacía su persona.

Draco le insistió a Severus de que lo acompañara, ya que no era una fiesta en sí, sino más bien algo que Potter organizaba para la comunidad. Luego de unos cuantos ruegos más, Severus aceptó y luego de una mañana normal de desayuno, hacer pociones para varios padecimientos comunes, enviar algunos pedidos especiales y finalmente, luego del almuerzo, empezar a levantar todos los ingredientes y lavar los calderos, Draco y él empezaron a alistarse para la fiesta, en el parque central.

No era lo que Severus esperaba, y eso decía mucho. Draco parecía positivamente feliz de ver que su amada montaña rusa había sido incluida en algo parecido a una feria muggle, pero mezclada con juegos que eran evidentemente mágicos. Draco y él caminaron hasta donde había un grupo de gente, donde estaba el "festejado" al centro, todos a su alrededor felicitándole por su cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Severus ya llevaba en Cait Sidhe algunas semanas, podría decirse casi un par de meses, y en todo ese tiempo no había visto al niño en su propio pueblo. Draco intento explicarle que en realidad, casi nadie, fuera de su círculo más íntimo de amigos, realmente veía a Harry por el pueblo. Al parecer, el joven trabaja de cerca con el ministerio en algún tipo de proyecto o proyectos. Severus suponía que ese fue el precio por dejarlo fundar un pueblo tan sui generis y relativamente libre de la mano de las regulaciones del ministerio y sus esbirros.

Como fuera, ya estaban ahí y debían presentar sus respetos al "festejado", así que ambos hombres se acercaron y esperaron su turno. Pasaron casi 15 minutos hasta que se despejo un poco el grupo y Draco fue el primero en felicitar al chico.

—Bien, bien, Potty, veo que trajiste de nuevo ese armatoste inmundo al que llamas "divertido"—La provocación carecía del caris malicioso de sus días de escuela y Potter volteo para sonreírle a Draco. Severus tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no dejar ver su sorpresa para ver al niño, no, hombre, en todo su esplendor.

Potter tenía el cabello tan revuelto como siempre, pero más largo, hasta las orejas, lo que hacía que pareciera recién despeinado. Sus ojos ya no estaban detrás de las horrendas gafas redondas que le recordaban tanto a su padre, sino que parecía estar usando lentes de contacto o haberse corregido la visión con láser, ya que nada en el mundo mágico podía corregir la vista sin efectos adversos. No había crecido mucho, pero en cambio, se había… refinado. Su cuerpo era grácil y un tanto andrógino, pero quedaba bien con su rostro y en general, se veía exquisito.

—Bueno, Malfoy, ya sabes, me encanta llamar la atención sobre mí mismo, y nada dice "puedo pagar lo que sea", que una montaña rusa, pero ya sabes, no estas obligado a subirte—La burla no tenía aguijón, así que Draco solo sonrió.

—Oh no, debo subirme solo para demostrarte que no es la gran cosa. Feliz cumpleaños cara rajada—Dijo Draco, lanzando a correr hasta la fila del enorme armatoste, dejando a Severus a solas con el joven, ya que el grupo se había disipado y se habían movido a las distintas atracciones y puestos.

—Feliz cumpleaños señor Potter—Dijo Severus cortésmente, siendo recompensado por una tímida sonrisa del joven.

—Gracias profesor, espero que se esté acomodando bien en Cait Sidhe—.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar por delante de los puestos, alejándose del ruido de los juegos.

—Ha sido una experiencia interesante—Harry le brindo otra tímida sonrisa.

—Bueno, ciertamente he oído que se está acoplando muy bien a la vida en nuestra comunidad—Harry dio un vistazo a su reloj, un artilugio fuera de lugar en el mundo mágico tradicional, pero no tan inesperado en esta comunidad. Incluso había un par de relojes de pared en la casa que compartía con su exalumno—Lo siento profesor, debo ir a supervisar la entrega del pastel y espero que disfrute la fiesta, hasta luego—Harry se despidió agitando la mano mientras se alejaba y Severus pudo ver la parte trasera del hombre, enfundada en un maravilloso pantalón de mezclilla entallado.

Severus continúo paseando entre los puestos de comida del festival, que resultaba ser la fiesta de cumpleaños/día feriado, mientras recapitulaba lo que había aprendido de Potter hasta el momento. Empezó su conocimiento del niño, el verdadero Harry Potter y no su idea del niño mimado que creyó conocer, el día que Potter hablo en su favor cuando el Ministerio solicitó un juicio contra él.

Fue un proceso rápido teniendo de su lado a Potter, aunque ser casi asesinado por la serpiente mascota de Voldemort, ayudo a generar algo de compasión en el jurado. Luego de eso, cada que algún periodista pedía una entrevista con Potter y llegaban a la parte de su contribución en la guerra, este invariablemente mencionaba a todos los involucrados, incluyéndolo a él.

Esa situación duro un par de años y gracias a ello, Severus pudo conseguir un trabajo como pocionista en Italia, cuando el fallo del ministerio en su juicio es que jamás volviera a ser maestro de un grupo mayor a dos estudiantes. Minerva intento replicar pero Severus la convenció de que, de hecho, Kingsley estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Él odiaba ser maestro tanto como odio ser un mortífago. No tenía paciencia con los idiotas y aunque seguía siendo un Maestro de Pociones, no tomo ningún aprendiz y mejor se dedicó a ser un pocionista por contrato. Esto le redituó bastante a Severus y terminó viviendo un tiempo en la Toscana. Fue entonces que descubrió algo más de sí mismo que no había contemplado antes.

Severus Snape, luego de todos estos años, se dio cuenta de que su amor por Lily era infantil. No en el sentido de un capricho, sino que la amo como se ama al primer amor. Su forma de ver el amor en ese entonces, era el de pertenencia absoluta, y realmente nunca se preguntó si amaba a Lily como una hermana o como su futura esposa.

Fue Ángelo quién le enseño que sus gustos iban más hacía otro rumbo, específicamente hacia el rumbo de los torsos firmes y un poco velludos, de los traseros enfundados en cuero o mezclilla, de los ojos expresivos y las barbas de 3 días… el aroma almizclado del sudor masculino… eso era lo que quería Severus en su cama y lo descubrió de la mano de Ángelo, un fabricante de vidrio nacido y criado en Italia, al que conoció cuando buscaba un lote de vidrio especial para una poción.

Ángelo fue su primer experiencia sexual, ya que antes, nunca había estado ni con hombre ni con mujer. Ángelo, si bien no fue su gran amor, fue gentil y paciente y le enseño todo lo que pudo a Severus. Se separaron en términos amigables y de vez en cuando se escribían. Luego de Ángelo, hubo una caravana de amantes, todos ellos de diferentes colores y tamaños. Altos, bajos, morenos, delgados, musculosos, rubios, morenos, asiáticos… pero a pesar de estarse divirtiendo, extrañaba su natal Inglaterra.

Fue cuando escucho hablar de Cait Sidhe por primera vez, leyendo un periódico que hablaba sobre el innovador concepto del conocido Harry Potter. Leyó ávidamente, pero aun cruzando referencias en varios periódicos, había más especulación que hechos. Draco entonces le envió una carta solicitándole un préstamo. El chico tenía metido en la cabeza pararse sobre sus propios pies sin recurrir a la fortuna Malfoy, a la cual consideraba manchada de sangre y se rehusó a usarla para su negocio de pociones.

Severus entonces le hizo una nueva oferta, y el trato fue sellado cuando Draco le comentó que buscaba un compañero de casa para compartir los gastos. Severus quería regresar al país pero no quería comprar otra propiedad, ya que adoraba su casa de la Toscana y quería usarla de casa veraniega, y comprar otra propiedad complicaría las cosas, financieramente hablando, ya que el préstamo para Draco (o mejor dicho, sociedad), mermaría significativamente sus finanzas, pero estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse con el negocio de su antiguo alumno.

Fue solo un plus que la casa de Draco estuviera en Cait Sidhe. Y fue la mejor decisión en la vida de Severus. Cait Sidhe era tranquilo y muy inglés, pero se mezclaba con el mundo muggle sin ser completamente parte de él, permitiéndole a los magos convivir realmente con las novedades de ese mundo, sin el peligro de revelar el suyo.

El negocio de pociones, ubicado en el callejón Muggletown (una broma para la comunidad) era exitoso y vendía bien. Draco y él, y varios antiguos Slytherins, podían usar camisas de manga corta y nadie podía discriminarles o insultarles. Esa era una de las reglas de la comunidad, una vez viviendo ahí, todos eran iguales, nadie estaba por encima de otro y decisiones que afectaran a la comunidad, eran tomadas por un comité vecinal y votadas por todos los que habitaban Cait Sidhe.

Al día siguiente de la llegada de Severus a la comunidad, había una canasta de regalos, frutas y su propio juego de panfletos. Galletas, té de varios sabores, panecillos y fruta confitada, eran solo algunos de los pequeños obsequios de sus nuevos vecinos y Draco le reporto un par de semanas después, que cuando se corrió la noticia de que él era el nuevo socio comercial de Draco y pocionista en jefe, sus ventas se dispararon y San Mungo empezó a comprarles lotes de pociones casi semanalmente.

Independientemente de lo que opinara el mundo mágico sobre él, nadie negaba su pericia. Otra obra de Potter.

Había un puesto que ofrecía algodón de azúcar y por primera vez desde que tenía 8, se volvió a permitir esa indulgencia. Pidió uno y se lo fue comiendo mientras buscaba donde sentarse. Mientras devoraba la dulce golosina, también cruzaba la información aprendida estos días sobre Harry Potter, respecto a la que había aprendido de los periódicos y el infame libro escrito por una despechada Ginevra Weasley, luego de que Potter se negó a retomar su relación y era evidente que no se convertiría en la Señora de Potter.

Hubo demandas, llanto y enojo entre Potter y la familia Weasley, ya que consideraban que no había nada de malo en que Ginevra publicara un libro de memorias sobre su relación, pensando que la joven solo quería mostrarle a Harry que habían sido muy felices alguna vez. Luego de la publicación del libro, los Weasley no sabían dónde meterse, aunque fueron perdonados rápidamente por Harry, quién pensó que era evidente que su exnovia no iba a decirles la verdad sobre el libro. Si bien incluía sus días como pareja, era más sobre ventilar los trapos sucios de Potter, su vida con los Dursley, sus temores, sus anhelos y otros detalles jugosos que la prensa exprimió hasta el hartazgo.

No era sorpresa para nadie, que un hecho que debió ser la humillación máxima para Potter, termino a su favor, ya que mucha gente decidió darle la oportunidad a su proyecto cuando antes se habían mostrado escépticos. Y no fue sorpresa para nadie cuando la opinión pública se volteó en contra de la despechada mujer, acusándola de oportunista y buscadora de oro.

Ginevra Weasley se había ido de Inglaterra ante la presión, y mientras se había mantenido en contacto con sus padres, y a veces sus hermanos, nunca regreso, ya que la opinión pública no había mermado en su empeño de ver sangre correr. Harry ni siquiera movió un dedo ni para su defensa ni para hundirla más. Harry por eso había demandado para que no saliera el libro. Lo de menos es que todo el mundo mágico se enterara de su pasado, Ginny había entendido mal al chico. Harry simplemente había superado todo aquello y siguió con su vida, no así Ginny.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba la mujer, excepto su familia y así estaban bien.

En resumen, Severus llegó a la conclusión de que Potter no era lo que él creía cuando fue su profesor, aunque ya había llegado a esa conclusión durante su tiempo en Italia. Era más bien una confirmación de hechos el verlo tan desenvuelto en su papel de Alcalde No Oficial de la comunidad de Cait Sidhe.

Su cumpleaños lo ocupo para brindar una feria para la gente en vez de hacer que todo fuera a su alrededor, lo que hablaba mucho del tipo de persona que era y aspiraba a seguir siendo.

Severus decidió que Harry Potter merecía su respeto. Y eso era un gran logro dentro de los libros del hombre. No es que Harry alguna vez lo fuera a saber.

Con esta conclusión, Severus fue hasta uno de los puestos de bebidas y tomo un ponche, mientras veía los fuegos artificiales estallando detrás del armatoste llamado montaña rusa, y viendo una cabellera rubia muy familiar siendo despeinada por la fuerza del viento mientras el carro era llevado por la gravedad en esa cerrada espiral.


	6. Viejos Tiempos Son Nuevos Tiempos

**_05.- Los Viejos Tiempos Son Los Nuevos Tiempos_**

* * *

El mes de agosto estaba por acabarse cuando Severus recogió la correspondencia recién llegada y observo un curioso sobre decorado con un sello de lacre con una calabaza, rodeada de guías que formaban caprichosas figuras de murciélagos, fantasmas y una luna llena. Dentro de la luna estaba el Cait Sidhe de las leyendas, el sello distintivo de la comunidad.

Como el sobre iba dirigido tanto a él como a Draco, Severus lo dejó en la caja designada para el correo y continuo con sus tareas. Ese día era su día de descanso de la tienda y eso significaba que solo debía hacer tareas domésticas sencillas, que le llevarían apenas dos golpes de varita y todo estaría listo. Lo único que siempre hacía muggle era la comida.

Cuando llegó Draco y Severus le comentó sobre la carta lacrada, Draco abrió los ojos como búho y se lanzó en pos de la carta. La forma en que abrió la carta era casi febril y empezó a reír cuando terminó de leer la misiva. Severus se preocupó un poco y tomó la carta.

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Señores Malfoy y Snape,_

_Se les invita cordialmente a participar en el evento anual de Halloween. Un evento cuyo propósito debe, como bien recuerda el señor Malfoy, ser revelado hasta el día siguiente del mismo a los nuevos habitantes de Cait Sidhe._

_Por lo demás, las reglas son que la magia ocupada debe ser suficientemente discreta o usar alguna forma muggle de validación. No se permiten golosinas del mundo mágico que pudieran afectar las relaciones muggle-magos como Grajeas Bertie Botts, Paletas de Sangre y Meigas Fritas, por ejemplo._

_Se puede participar individualmente o en grupos, como cada año, o por calle, como algunas personas solicitaron el año pasado._

_Se les recuerda que el premio principal es mil galeones y un año de exención de impuestos firmado por el Ministerio para los que tengan negocios o su equivalente entregado en metálico para aquellos que solo son residentes._

_Que tengan un excelente día y esperamos recibir su formato a más tardar antes del 10 de Septiembre, incluyendo a los participantes si es que deciden ir en grupo o las firmas de los habitantes de la calle si definen ese formato._

_Saludos atentos,_

_Comité de Eventos de Cait Sidhe, Ministerio de Magia y Harry Potter._

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

—No entiendo… ¿Qué tiene de extraño un evento de decoración de Halloween? —Severus le regreso la carta a un más calmado Draco—He oído que es algo que suelen hacer los muggles en algunas fiestas como Halloween o Navidad—.

Draco le sonrió y Severus vio el viejo brillo Slytherin de vuelta en los ojos de Draco—Potter siempre gana—.

—¿Potter siempre gana? ¿Estás insinuando que el Chico Dorado de Gryffindor ha hecho trampa? —Severus sonrió, pensando en Potter siendo un poquito Slytherin.

Draco empezó a caminar hacia la cocina y empezó a hablar mientras se servía algo de café—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero no. Yo empecé a vivir aquí hasta el siguiente año en que estuvo establecido el pueblo. Para ese entonces, ya había pasado un evento de Halloween que había ganado Granger. No fue sorpresa para nadie, ya que la idea era hacer algo que le gustara a los muggles y ella fue una hasta los 11 años—.

Severus asintió y espero.

—...Como sea, nadie se extrañó, pero Potter logro el segundo lugar. Al año siguiente, Potter quedo en primer lugar y yo, que ya vivía aquí, quede en segundo. Un gran logro tomando en cuenta que me crié completamente en el mundo mágico—.

—Y piensas participar porque Potter gano esa ocasión y, al parecer, las subsecuentes ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —.

Draco negó con la cabeza—No lo entiendes, Potter no puede hacer trampa por que quienes eligen al ganador son los muggles. Es la única noche en que pueden entrar libremente al pueblo. Esa noche, las barreras se levantan y pueden ver nuestra magia y no importa si lo hacen. Si traes fantasmas, solo dices que tienes un magnifico proyector de hologramas. Si usas magia para hacer decoraciones, puedes explicarlo como "efectos especiales". Los muggles creen que somos una "comunidad de artistas o gitanos" y por eso nos tomamos "muy en serio" el Halloween—.

—Entonces ¿Cómo elijen quién gana? —Severus ahora tenía su taza de café también y escuchaba atentamente.

—En la puerta existen hechizos especiales, creo que leíste eso en los panfletos—Severus asintió—Hechizos repelentes y unos que les hacen ver una visión de un pueblo normal, un poco extraño por lo de "artistas", que impide que vean la realidad de las casas. En Halloween se activa un hechizo de monitoreo que recoge las opiniones de los muggles cuando salen de aquí. Al final de la noche, la casa que reciba más comentarios positivos es quien gana el primer premio y el título de "Rey Calabaza"—Severus casi se rió ante el título—Los demás van ganando pequeños premios, pero todos compiten por el primer puesto por la exención de impuestos—.

—Me parece un premio demasiado generoso para un simple concurso de decoraciones—.

—Oh, no es tan sencillo. Hay un motivo detrás de todo esto, pero es regla de la comunidad que no sepas este motivo hasta haber participado en tu primer Halloween. Créeme, no es nada oscuro o peligroso y si algo valioso, pero lo sabrás la mañana del primero de noviembre—.

—Si es algo positivo y te permiten hacer magia, ¿Entonces por qué estabas riendo como un lunático? —.

—El año pasado, Pansy dijo que la única manera de vencer a Potter era si toda nuestra calle se unía, pero que ese era un formato que Potter jamás permitiría, ya que siempre ganaba para que el ministerio siguiera cobrando los impuestos. Esta es la respuesta de Potter a Pansy—.

Severus bebió el resto de su taza en silencio mientras pensaba y en eso tocaron a la puerta. Draco fue a abrir y regreso a la cocina con Pansy Parkinson detrás de él, con un papel arrugado, sujetado fuertemente en su mano.

—Leíste la carta ¿No es así? —Draco asintió—¿Qué haremos? ¿Participamos individualmente o nos unimos? —.

—Dado que tu fuiste quien propuso participar todos, sería lo mejor. Tienes razón en algo, tenemos mejores oportunidad en grupo que participando solos—.

Pansy se sentó al lado de Draco y frente a Severus y convoco una bebida de aspecto extraño con crema batida y un popote hecho de galleta. Ambos Slytherin la miraron con asombro.

—¿Qué? Los muggles saben hacer bebidas dulces. Estas las conocí en mi último viaje al mundo muggle. Una maravilla con crema batida y chispas de chocolate. Nunca veras algo como esto en el mundo mágico—.

Ambos hombres decidieron obviar su respuesta y Severus convoco una libreta.

—Bien, dado que esto es un clásico Slytherin versus Gryffindor, díganme que han hecho hasta ahora con sus decoraciones—.

La siguiente hora, Draco y Pansy describieron lo que habían hecho en años anteriores. Las primeras decoraciones hechas por sus antiguos Slytherins habían sido demasiado mágicas. Los siguientes años habían sido una mezcla entre muggles y mágicas pero siendo más fuerte la parte mágica que la muggle. Desde calabazas cantoras hasta murciélagos "reales", nada parecía impresionar a los muggles, ya que pensaban que las decoraciones eran "demasiado".

Entonces Severus pregunto qué había hecho Potter y ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro. No lo sabían exactamente, ya que raramente dejaban su calle cuando era Halloween, así que llamaron a Theo, quién vivía casi al final de la calle. Theo llego un par de minutos después y luego de tener una bebida frente a él, describió lo que había hecho Potter en su casa.

Según quienes hablaron con Theo, el primer año Harry había decorado su casa demasiado recargada de cosas de Halloween, pero en su segundo año parecía haber convertido su casa en una casona gótica que recordaba fuertemente a un cuento de espantos. El siguiente año había transformado su casa en una enorme casa de dulces y se había disfrazado de un brujo verde. Las decoraciones habían fluctuado entre lo decididamente gótico hasta lo que llamaban Halloweenezco, es decir, claramente alusivo a la fecha, pero más "amable" a la vista.

La magia estaba presente en sus decoraciones y dulces, pero en proporciones tan balanceadas que era difícil ver donde empezaban y terminaban cada cosa muggle o mágica.

Severus anotó todo y vio que iba a ser algo más difícil de lo que pensaba el vencer al Rey Calabaza, pero no sería imposible. Solo necesitaban un poco de ensayo y error y la inspiración correcta.


	7. ¿Dulce O Truco? Ambos, Ambos Es Bueno

**_06.- ¿Dulce O Truco? Ambos, Ambos Es Bueno_**

* * *

Severus estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse inmiscuido en esta pequeña pelea entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, ya que dado que Draco y compañía habían decidido participar por calle, Potter y compañía decidieron hacer lo mismo para estar en igualdad de circunstancias.

_"Pueden ocupar cualquier truco y decoración. El cielo es el límite"_, había enviado como respuesta dentro del formulario autorizado el niño de oro. Lo que quería decir entre líneas era _"denme su mejor golpe"_. Severus no iba a dejar que un exalumno suyo lo superara, pero no tenía idea de que podían hacer para superarlo. Todas y cada una de las festividades anteriores, si la información de Nott era correcta, había superado a todos los demás, incluso a los Nacidos Muggle, quienes en teoría, habían tenido una infancia más normal que Potter.

Pansy votaba por hacer una casa embrujada enorme, Draco votaba por una variante de la casa embrujada, un laberinto de paja. Theodore y Blaise habían, sabiamente, guardado silencio y solo hasta después de oír todas las ideas, sugirieron hacer una variante del festival de verano que ofrecía Potter pero con el tema de la fiesta. Severus de hecho, pensó que la idea tenía potencial, pero no podía ser solo una feria con juegos clásicos o mecanizados, ni siquiera los juegos mágicos podían surtir suficiente efecto en niños con azúcar corriendo por sus venas, si no tenían el suficiente impacto.

Además estaba el hecho de que los niños no venían solos. Por lo que le habían comentado, cada año había cerca de 2 mil visitantes esa noche, de lo popular que era el "día de brujas de los artistas", y los visitantes eran variados: desde niños de preescolar hasta adultos pasando la treintena, además de alguno que otro adulto mayor.

Eso dificultaba las cosas, además de que debían decidir si llevaban los rituales de Samhain en la madrugada de ese día, o en la mañana, ya que de otra forma, estarían haciendo los rituales hasta la medianoche y ya con el cansancio de la fiesta encima, además de que la energía mágica sería más débil al día siguiente de la fecha.

Luego de unos días, ya habían definido hacer los rituales en la madrugada, dormir toda la mañana y empezar los preparativos al mediodía, pero aún no tenían un plan de ataque. Por otro lado, los Gryffindors estaban muy relajados y tranquilos, lo que ponía más nerviosos a los Slytherins.

Severus les dijo que simplemente se concentraran en lo suyo y no analizaran a los Gryffindor. Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Había demasiados detalles que tomar en cuenta. No eran solo las decoraciones y los bocadillos o dulces, sino que también debían disfrazarse, conseguir juegos, decoraciones interactivas, etc., etc.

Como fuera, Severus estaba probando algunas recetas para bocadillos y dulces, y hasta ahora estaba satisfecho con las manzanas de caramelo, una imitación de Ranas de Chocolate mágicas, pero con sabores variados y sin el encantamiento de salto, paletas de caramelo en formas caprichosas, hilado con magia pero por lo demás, muggle… y entre lo salado, había algunos sándwiches, pizzas y botanas, además de bebidas adultas, todo con formas alusivas. Ya era mediados de Septiembre y al menos tenían un avance sobre las golosinas.

Luego de sacar la tanda de biscotes salados con calabaza y semillas de sésamo negro, mientras se enfriaban para pasar a dejarlos a los demás para su veredicto, Severus decidió empezar a leer algo de su biblioteca particular, una relectura de un clásico, Frankenstein. Iba a mitad del libro cuando una idea ilumino su cabeza, una epifanía, una idea que sabía que podría funcionar. Fue hasta la colección de películas de su compañero de casa y encontró lo que buscaba: Salem's Lot, Carrie, Halloween, Nightmare on Elm's Street, Black Lagoon Creature… Desde monstruos clásicos hasta los más modernos asesinos de hacha… en esas películas estaba la respuesta que habían estado buscando.

Potter, por mucha magia que usara, estaba enfocando sus esfuerzos en poner cosas que los muggles conocían y usaban recurrentemente en su visión del horror: castillos góticos donde moraban vampiros, casitas de dulce donde habitaba una bruja caníbal, etc., etc. Entonces, eso quería decir que él y el resto de los Slytherins de Serpent Nest debían meterse dentro de la mente muggle tratándose de Halloween y Severus decidió que empezarían por condicionar su mente, él y sus antiguos alumnos, con un maratón de películas de horror. Eso debería ayudar a sus flujos creativos.

Contacto al grupo y les comento su idea, así que al día siguiente, empezaron a ver las películas en sus tiempos libres y organizaron un maratón de fin de semana con películas de horror de todo tipo, desde el horror clásico hasta lo decididamente gore.

Al final del maratón y ya habiendo terminado el mes de septiembre, los Slytherins finalmente tenían un plan de ataque y necesitarían varios viajes al mundo muggle, pero lograrían darle batalla a los Gryffindors…. Como en los buenos viejos tiempos, solo que sin el quidditch.


	8. El Rey De Los Gatos

**_07.- El Rey De Los Gatos_**

* * *

Cait Sidhe era tanto el nombre de la pequeña comunidad, como una antigua leyenda de un gato que provenía del mundo de las hadas. En esta leyenda, se hablaba de un Cait Sidhe que había heredado el título de Rey de los Gatos a la muerte del anterior. El rey ha muerto, que viva el rey.

Bueno, fuera de los gatos comunes y los gatos como Crookshanks que era mitad Kneazle, no había un rey gato en Cait Sidhe, sino un Rey Calabaza al que los Slytherins querían destronar.

Habían estado trabajando día y noche en hechizos, decoraciones mágicas, y bocadillos, pero sobre todo, Draco y compañía también habían pedido la ayuda de Filch, el celador de Hogwarts, de todas las personas. Según Severus, además de él, solo había otra persona que podía inspirar terror y tenía las ideas más retorcidas. Resultó ser la mejor idea que tuvieron.

Filch era una mente brillante en cuanto a generar horror, asco y temor en los corazones débiles e incluso algunos fuertes.

Los planos iban cobrando forma y el lugar estaba siendo acondicionado para la festividad, a la par de que iban planeando los rituales de Samhain. La madera de la hoguera estaba lista, las ofrendas ya habían sido alistadas y en general, solo estaban refinando detalles.

La preocupación de los Slytherins residía en que Hedwig's Wing había estado bastante callada. La calle del Gryffindor mayor y sus esbirros había estado tan callada y calmada, que casi no parecía que ahí vivieran casi todos los Weasley problemáticos.

Theo les comentó que casi siempre, Potter mantenía sus decoraciones en secreto y que no debería sorprenderles que todos los Gryffindors estuvieran trabajando justo como ellos hacían, planeando todo en la "clandestinidad" de sus hogares, sin revelar nada.

Como fuera, Octubre paso volando entre la planeación de la fiesta y las actividades cotidianas. Finalmente, llegó la víspera de la gran noche, la madrugada de Samhain había llegado y por todo el lugar se levantaban hogueras, incluso en Hedwig's Wing se veía una hoguera con varias cabezas rojas rodeándola. El clan Weasley ya estaba arrojando sus ofrendas con forma de libros, seguramente una señal de dejar atrás aquel penoso incidente con la menor de los Weasley.

Potter estaba ahí, por lo que Severus pudo ver, arrojando algo que parecía un pergamino enrollado. Seguramente una lista de deseos que ya había abandonado o una descripción de su pasado, para por fin ponerlo a descansar. Severus iba repartiendo pasteles de alma* a algunos de sus vecinos como parte de su ritual y aprovechaba para observar a los demás en sus rituales. Por eso estaba ahí, observando al Gryffindor, con un semblante estoico frente a las llamas.

No por primera vez, Severus se preguntó qué estaba pasando por la mente del chico, ya que su rostro parecía más viejo cuando tenía esa mirada, pero no podía detenerse mucho en esta contemplación. Encogiéndose de hombros, continúo repartiendo los pasteles que había cocinado y empezó a dirigir sus pasos hacía su propia hoguera, cargando su ofrenda en el bolsillo de su pantalón, una copia de la fotografía de su mejor amigo antes de Lily, Tom Tildrum, al que había extrañado terriblemente, a pesar de la presencia de Lily en su vida.

Tom Tildrum, su primer amigo incondicional, el cual Tobías se encargó de alejar de su vida, y por lo cual, empezó su odio a su padre, lo que fue un cambio bienvenido del eterno temor que había tenido por el hombre antes de la llegada de Tom.

Tom, quién con su sola presencia iluminaba su desgraciada vida antes de Lily, en medio de la ira y puños de su padre, y la indefensión y cobardía de su madre. Severus iba sumido en sus pensamientos, así que no se dio cuenta cuando ya había llegado a su calle. Una hoguera estaba en medio de la misma y se elevaba hacia el cielo, crujiendo y con llamas que parecían lamer la oscuridad que había en el cielo.

Sus Slytherins ya lo estaban esperando para empezar y en cuanto se unió a la comitiva, uno a uno fueron arrojando cosas de su pasado a la hoguera, recuerdos de una vida que aquí se sentía muy lejana. Todos y cada uno de ellos había sentido que un peso se retiraba de sus hombros cuando empezaron a adaptarse a la vida de Cait Sidhe.

No importaba que hubiera sido uno antes, amigo o enemigo, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor o Hufflepuff, aquí todos eran habitantes de la comunidad, todos merecedores de respeto y por ende, sujetos a ofrecerlo a otros. Un verdadero lugar donde prosperar siendo uno mismo. Uno valía por lo que podía ofrecer, desde una palabra amable hasta algún servicio o producto, todos eran tratados con esa misma importancia.

Severus fue el último de esa rueda en ofrecer algo al fuego purificador de la hoguera de Samhain, su foto con su amigo, prometiendo recordarlo, pero sabiendo que era hora de poner el pasado donde debía, detrás de él.

Tom Tildrum lo miraba desde la hoguera, con aquellos ojos que parecían saberlo todo y Severus elevo un silencioso adiós hacia el cielo, rogando porque Tom le perdonara no haberlo defendido.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** *Los pasteles de alma son un pastel tradicional de Samhain en Europa, hecho con especias y pasas. Antiguamente se les daba a los niños como pago por rezar, ya que según la religión cristiana, las almas del purgatorio podían salir de ahí si se ofrecían suficientes rezos por ellos (de hecho, el rosario rezado después de un fallecimiento, tiene este mismo fin), así que los niños usaban la víspera de todos los santos para ir de casa en casa y ofrecer sus servicios de rezanderos a cambio de dichos pasteles.


	9. El Árbol De Las Brujas

**_08.- El Árbol De Las Brujas_**

* * *

Finalmente, había llegado el momento. Cada calle en Cait Sidhe, desde Hedwig's Wing, hasta Serpent Nest, pasando por Nordic Star que estaba pasando el parque central y el mismo parque central, estaban en pleno frenesí mágico. Era el mediodía y las puertas de Cait Sidhe abrirían a las 5 de la tarde, justo cuando el sol empezaba a morir en el horizonte y las estrellas asomaban.

Las luces de hadas en colores alusivos, morado, negro y naranja, estaban por doquier. Las hadas se habían ataviado con pequeños vestidos en los mismos colores, dejados por los habitantes de la comunidad para ellas. Jack-o-lanterns alumbraban fachadas y pórticos de las casas, mientras la vela dentro de ellas aromatizaba con aroma a calabaza todo alrededor. Incluso el aire que circulaba y silbaba débilmente, parecía traer las hojas en una danza macabra, revoloteando alrededor de las decoraciones de Halloween.

Cuando faltaban 10 minutos y ya estaba todo en su lugar, incluso las golosinas para los pequeños niños que exigirían su botín para no hacer travesuras, solo faltaba un detalle y al unisonó, todos los Slytherin de Serpent Nest salieron al frente de sus casas, o mejor dicho, sus escenarios y con un movimiento de varita, sus formas desaparecieron y los monstruos de las películas de terror cobraron vida.

El científico loco con su monstruo en una plancha con dos bobinas de tesla dándole corriente, Jason Voorhees apareció con su sierra y por allá, Vampira había hecho su aparición junto con un hombre lobo muy realista. Las 5 de la tarde sonaron y se escuchó el chirriar de puertas que indicaban que los muggles habían llegado.

Voces agudas, graves y gritos desaforados de pequeños monstruitos llenaron el lugar y pronto, el monstruo de Frankenstein estaba intentando levantarse de su mesa, asustando a los pequeños quienes aunque iban a esconderse detrás de sus padres, volvían a ver si el monstruo volvería a levantarse un poco de la mesa, a lo que el monstruo respondía quitándose la sabana y corriendo detrás de ellos, haciéndolos gritar más fuerte mientras el malvado científico reía a carcajadas, gozando del horror que su criatura generaba.

Unos adolescentes eran perseguidos por Jason y su sierra y por allá, Vampira tentaba a algunos otros a ir a su guarida para ser mordidos y compartir la vida eterna, o solo ser alimento de la femme fatale, dependía de su humor. El hombre lobo aullaba, seguido de pequeños lobitos que corrían junto a él y aullaban también hacía la luna.

Las horas pasaron y los monstruos pululaban por todas las calles, y pronto, todo era risas, diversión y se escuchaban los juegos mecánicos de escobas voladoras, tanques de inmersión donde un pobre diablo sería sumergido cuando la pelota diera en la diana, y juegos de tiro al blanco, así como los calderos llenos de golosinas para chicos y grandes, un laberinto de paja por otro lado, y meseros zombies ofreciendo bocadillos a los padres de las pequeñas amenazas. Serpent Nest estaba en su mejor momento.

Severus necesitaba un descanso de toda esta energía y Draco llego a relevarlo, quitándose el disfraz de Jason y transfigurándolo en una copia del de Severus de científico loco.

—Toma un descanso Severus, o mejor aún, ve y consigue algunos bocadillos de Potter—.

—¿No sería ir a ver la competencia? —Dijo Severus levantando una ceja.

—No, en verdad quiero unos bocadillos de los que da Potter. Son muy sabrosos sus "dedos de bruja"—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sincera.

Severus no dijo nada y salió a buscar esos "dedos". Camino por las calles y el callejón Muggletown que también sufría la misma algarabía y finalmente llego a un mundo de fantasía, tan basto que tuvo que parpadear varias veces, antes de pensar que había entrado en la mente de Bradbury mismo.

Hedwig's Wing se había convertido en el libro de Bradbury, "The Halloween Tree". Aquel Halloween Tree que había leído muchas veces junto con Tom.

Cada casa era una estación dentro del viaje de los niños y de hecho, un señor Mortajosario, muy logrado, iba guiando a los niños a través de cada parada. Incluso los adolescentes se veían intrigados por los fantasmas pululando y las brujas sobre calderos burbujeantes y con risas macabras.

Las momias acomodaban sus vendas mientras sus familias ponían las mesas que compartirían mientras espíritus rodeaban el lugar, y las gárgolas custodiando una réplica miniatura de la catedral de Notre Dame, rugiendo y bramando hacia el cielo que "relampagueaba". Había incluso una representación de Samhain con su guadaña cortando el trigo y convirtiendo cada paja de trigo en una figura de dulce que podía ser un animal o una persona de caramelo, emulando el potencial de muerte de aquella guadaña.

Casa por casa, era una representación de alguna fiesta mortuoria. Brujas con sus hogueras, fantasmas con mortajas arrastrando cadenas hechas con sus "pecados", espectros infernales vagando por doquier y finalmente, la casa más espectacular de todas.

La última casa era evidentemente la mejor, tenía papel picado, y sus Jack-o-lanterns parecían haber sido pintadas de blanco iridiscente y parecían estar hechas de azúcar con sonrisas y adornos de colores pastel y nombres en sus frentes. Severus al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que aquellas calabazas no eran tales, sino cráneos de azúcar con decoraciones en colores pastel. El lugar estaba decorado además con flores de color naranja y amarillo que emulaban la luz del sol, y otras que parecían terciopelo purpura, poblaban el porche, velas iluminando cada escalón del porche y el barandal. Incluso había comida sobre una mesa que estaba dedicada a una infinidad de personas importantes de la guerra mágica, y que seguramente estaba hechizada para ser vista solo por magos.

El aroma a caramelo e incienso se despedía de aquella casa a raudales y se sentía un ambiente más reverencial y festivo, y a la vez, mezclado con las calabazas y murciélagos, toda la calle era un enorme viaje por la historia de Halloween hasta el Día de Muertos.

Finalmente, al final de la calle y en una colina evidentemente creada por magia, estaba un árbol cuyo tronco retorcido daba una apariencia tétrica, si no fuera por todas las calabazas talladas e iluminadas que decoraban sus ramas. Cada rama, en cada "piso" de aquel árbol tenía calabazas iluminadas, con sus ojos brillantes y sonrisas tétricas. Un verdadero árbol de las brujas.

Severus tenía la boca abierta, en una "O" perfecta, asombrado por primera vez en su vida.

—Snape, pensé que te encontraría aquí. Toma—Le dijo Mortajosario, que no era otro sino Potter, poniéndole un plato con bocadillos en una de sus manos—Supongo que Draco te envió por los bocadillos. Guarde un plato de "dedos de bruja" solo para él, pero es un perezoso que siempre quiere que se lo lleve. Veo que este año decidió enviarte a ti—.

—¡Es magnifico! —Expreso finalmente Severus, con los ojos brillantes, y la piel maquillada brillando en naranja por el resplandor de las velas de las linternas.

—El árbol de las brujas. Me prometí que lo haría uno de estos años—Harry sonrió, y aun detrás de la máscara del hombre tetrico que era Mortajosario, esa sonrisa iluminaba más que todo alrededor.

Harry de verdad era el Rey de Halloween.

—¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué me esfuerzo tanto? —Severus asintió—Tú sabes cómo crecí, lo viste en mi Quinto Año, ¿Lecciones de oclumancia? Ahora que soy libre y que los Dursley y sus amigos y todos aquellos que creyeron que era un delincuente juvenil se fueron, me di cuenta de que quería recordar Privet Drive mejor de lo que tenía en mi memoria. Recuerdo como mi primo vaciaba dos fundas de almohadas llenas de dulces que comía en una sentada. A mí me encerraban en la alacena—.

—Lo siento—Dijo Severus pero Harry lo detuvo.

—Nada que disculpar Snape, tú no me pusiste con Petunia y Vernon, y aunque a veces quiero ir a la tumba de Albus y golpear su cadáver, entiendo que en la mente del hombre, yo estaba en un lugar seguro. La guerra estaba en ciernes… —Harry se encogió de hombros—Algunas cosas es mejor no recordarlas—.

Harry convoco otro plato de bocadillos y lo puso con cuidado en la mano libre de Severus y le dedico una sonrisa triste al susodicho. Se volteo y regreso por el pequeño sendero hasta la calle y empezó su recorrido de nuevo, guiando a un nuevo grupo de pequeños monstruos por la calle que él y sus amigos habían convertido en un reino de fantasía, plagado de fantasmas, brujas, momias y esqueletos de azúcar.

La muerte, en este reino, era solo una aventura. Albus estaría orgulloso de su pequeño Gryffindor.

* * *

**Nota al margen:** Privet Drive sufrió algunas modificaciones en cuanto a su organización. Algunas casas desaparecieron y fueron convertidas en un bosquecillo, ya que Harry buscaba que además del parque, Cait Sidhe tuviera un encanto rural discreto y puso algunos pequeños parques y jardines entre algunas calles y alrededor de la barda de delimitación.


	10. Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin King

**_09.- Everyone Hail To The Pumpkin King_**

* * *

—¿Qué paso Severus? ¿Conseguiste los bocadillos? —Severus puso los platos en las manos de Draco y fue hasta la sala, sentándose en silencio frente al televisor apagado. Draco se preocupó de ver en ese estado al estoico hombre—Severus ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó Draco acercándose al hombre, luego de poner en una mesa los platos.

—Draco, él es en verdad el Rey de Halloween—Dijo Severus, aun perplejo por todo lo que había hecho Potter.

Draco entendió que había sucedido. Severus estaba viendo a Harry, no como el Niño-Que-Vivió, no como el Niño Dorado de Dumbledore o el campeón de Gryffindor, sino simplemente Harry. Un chico que amaba el Halloween y la Navidad, porque eran los símbolos de su infancia perdida, y que buscaba afanosamente entender el mundo del cual era parte ahora. Lo mismo que había visto Draco hace años y por lo cual, empezó a respetar al Gryffindor.

—Lo sé Severus, todos lo sabemos—Dijo Draco sentándose al lado del hombre.

—Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacer todo esto si sabías que perderíamos? —.

—Porque lo hacemos feliz—Severus lo miraba confundido—Severus, ni siquiera Granger se acerca a su nivel de genialidad en cuanto a disfraces, dulces y decoraciones. Es peor en navidad, pero todos estamos más o menos nivelados en esa fiesta. Potter ama esta fiesta porque ve muchos niños felices y además, refrenda el propósito detrás de hacer todo esto—.

—¿Qué es? Según debía experimentar el Halloween aquí antes de que me fuera revelado el "Gran Secreto"—Severus esperó la respuesta.

Draco suspiro y decidió que ya había vivido suficiente de la experiencia para decirle.

—Todo niño pequeño que entra aquí es un nacido muggle—.

—¿Qué? —Severus parpadeo perplejo.

—Ese es el gran secreto. Cada niño menor de 11 años que pisa este lugar es un nacido muggle con su familia. Al ver las decoraciones y juegos, los adultos y adolescentes piensan que la magia que están viendo es un ingenioso truco, pero cuando reciben su carta sus hijos o hermanos y el ministerio o los maestros de Hogwarts los visitan, les explican sobre nosotros y los trucos. Los padres y hermanos aceptan más fácilmente la existencia de la magia y la razón de existir del estatuto de secreto cuando recuerdan nuestras fiestas—.

—Ese es el trato con el ministerio—Dijo Severus, sabiendo que era verdad—Toda esta comunidad es para demostrarle a los muggles que sus hijos están en un lugar seguro y que no hay más peligros en nuestro mundo que en el suyo—.

Draco asintió—Muchos sangrepura se opusieron al proyecto de Potter, pero finalmente es Harry Maldito Potter y ha dado buenos resultados. Potter ha demostrado que podemos vivir lado a lado con los muggles sin comprometer nuestro mundo con un uso moderado de la magia y sin contratiempos para los muggles—.

—...Hace un año, llegaron los primeros Nacidos Muggles expuestos ante nuestra comunidad a Hogwarts y fue más fácil para sus familias adaptarse a las directivas que se les pedían y a los niños creer que la magia era real y ellos eran parte de nuestro mundo. La directora McGonagall sostuvo que Cait Sidhe fue todo lo que se necesitó para hacer la transición más fácil entre alumnos sangrepuras y nacidos muggles, para ser vistos como iguales—.

—...Quizás pasaran aun muchos años antes de ver los verdaderos resultados a gran escala para nuestro mundo en su totalidad, pero Potter nos puso a todos nosotros en el camino correcto. Incluso tenemos un protocolo para retirar a un niño que veamos maltratado cuando ingresa aquí. Si sus padres incumplen la primera advertencia, el niño es retirado y se modifican los recuerdos de los muggles, y luego se pone al niño con una familia mágica. No hemos tenido que llegar a ello, pero tenemos un plan de acción si llega a suceder—.

—¿Y que hay del premio? —Era lo único que Draco no había mencionado.

—Potter jamás lo utiliza y regala el premio al negocio que tenga más problemas monetarios o a una persona que este pasando por apuros de lo mismo. ¿No creerías que el niño dorado de los Gryffindor guardaría un premio así para él? —Severus negó con la cabeza.

Severus recordó su horrible infancia y la de Potter y comprendió el porqué de ese protocolo. Ahora todo tenía sentido, las fiestas, los hechizos, la ocultación a simple vista de la comunidad. Todo era por esos niños. Para que nadie más tuviera que vivir sus infancias y para que a futuro, no importara quienes habían sido los padres de esos niños, sino ellos por sí mismos.

Potter estaba luchando por evitar el surgimiento de otro Voldemort, de crear paladines forjados en las duras pruebas de la vida… Potter estaba luchando por evitarlos a ellos en esos niños con maquillaje y con manchas de dulce en las mejillas.

No lo pudo evitar, y Severus soltó una lagrima. Draco fue el único testigo de esa manifestación de una emoción profunda y compleja que anidaba en lo profundo del corazón de Severus. Severus retiro rápidamente a la traicionera gota de sal de su rostro y se paró del sillón donde estaba sentado.

—Basta de charlas, debemos regresar a entretener a esos cabezas de chorlito y evitar que destruyan todo nuestro duro trabajo—Con un pase de varita, Severus volvió a verse en su perfecta personificación del Doctor Viktor Frankenstein y Draco sonrió.

—Tienes razón Severus. esos niños son una amenaza ambulante—Severus simplemente asintió y luego de que Draco arreglo su disfraz de vuelta a Jason, ambos hombres salieron a enfrentar a las pequeñas hordas de demonios con sobredosis de azúcar.

Mientras, el Rey Calabaza estaba ansioso por que llegara la media noche, sabiendo que había llegado la hora de enfrentar su destino.


	11. We're Simply Meant To Be

**_10.- We're Simply Meant To Be_**

* * *

Los niños estaban empezando a irse y Severus estaba retirándose de la calle, luego de que Draco le aseguraba que él se encargaría de quitar las decoraciones mientras los niños se iban ya hacía la salida, arrastrados por sus cansados pero felices padres. Siempre era un gusto asistir a la mejor fiesta de Halloween de todo Surrey desde hace años y ellos también llevaban su propio botín de dulces menos azucarados y algunos bocadillos salados que podían guardar como biscotes y scones o dulces como pequeños pays de calabaza.

Cuando Severus ya no vio mucha gente alrededor, echó a correr hacía Hedwig's Wing, sin cambiarse, sabiendo con certeza donde estaba Potter, y no se decepciono al encontrarlo aún disfrazado, debajo del árbol de las brujas. Severus corrió a su encuentro y cuando estuvo frente a frente, se retiró los goggles y la gorra, sin dejar de ver a Harry.

Entonces deseo ver aquel rostro que aún contenía un rastro de la niñez. Harry estaba debajo de aquella calva, y esa nariz larga y torcida. Con cuidado pero con rapidez, despojo a Harry de su máscara y solo quedo el verdadero Harry frente a él.

—Sev—Dijo el hombre joven frente a él y Severus hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que vio aquel árbol. Beso a Harry en los labios, por segunda vez en su vida.

La historia de ambos hombres se remontaba de hecho, al Quinto Año de Harry y las horribles lecciones de Oclumancia. Harry había obtenido más que solo los recuerdos de Severus sobre los Merodeadores y sus padres peleando cuando lanzó aquel _Protego_. Había otra memoria que Severus no había compartido con nadie e incluía al primer amigo que tuvo en realidad Severus.

Tom Tildrum.

Tom Tildrum era un gatito que Severus encontró una vez en el parque donde luego encontró también a Lily. Como el gatito era negro y tenía una curiosa mancha blanca en el centro del pecho que parecía una pequeña corona, lo bautizo Tom Tildrum, como el Rey Gato de aquella leyenda sobre los gatos hada que le había contado su madre.

Tom fue su mejor amigo cuando sus padres peleaban o su padre llegaba borracho y lastimaba a su madre. Fue con el gatito con quién experimento su primer brote de magia, logrando aparecer una corona de "oro" sobre la cabeza de su peludo amigo.

Pero todo tiempo feliz terminó cuando su padre encontró a Severus jugando con el gato una noche de tormenta, donde Severus no tuvo corazón para dejar al gato afuera. Tobías agarro al gato por el cogote y lo azoto en la pared, sabiendo que eso molestaría a su hijo, gritándole sobre inmundos animales antinaturales.

El gato cayó aparentemente muerto y Severus empezó a llorar por su amigo golpeando a su padre en el pecho. Con 7 años, no era mucho lo que Severus podía lastimar a su padre y este le soltó una bofetada, no más fuerte que otras veces que lo había golpeado, pero fue entonces que el gato que no estaba muerto sino aturdido, se lanzó al rostro de Tobías y le araño cerca de los ojos, siseándole y enseñándole los dientes, sangrándole fuertemente las mejillas y finalmente, el gato mordió el cuello de Tobías quien salió corriendo, pensando que el gato seguro tenía rabia.

Severus se quedó a solas con el gato y este ya no parecía su gato. Era más como ver a una pantera en miniatura y el gato sencillamente salto hacia la ventana, cayendo en el alfeizar, dio una última mirada a Severus que parecía estar a medio camino entre "adiós" y "lo siento", y salto hacia la tormenta.

El negro y brillante pelaje de su amigo, fue lo último que vio Severus de él. Solo quedaba una foto que tomo una ocasión en esas cabinas que tomaban una serie de fotos por unas monedas. La prueba de que Severus tuvo un amigo a quién le importaba porque era él y no por que fuera mago o muggle.

Meses después llegó Lily a su vida, luego de su cumpleaños número 8 y Severus fue feliz, aunque siguió extrañando a su amigo peludo.

Harry miro aquel recuerdo y lo hizo suyo, conociendo la pena de Severus luego de haber perdido a Hedwig en batalla, cuando huyo de este lugar en su cumpleaños 17.

Y analizando más y más ese recuerdo, noto las similitudes de sus vidas. Ambos abandonados, dejados a su suerte, victimas de matones tanto en casa como en la escuela, su primer amigo fue una mascota e incluso tenían el mismo libro favorito (The Halloween Tree, Ray Bradbury). En el caso de Severus, lo encontró cuando exploraba con Tom y se convirtió en su primer lectura del mundo muggle, en el caso de Harry, Dudley lo tiro y Harry lo recogió de la basura, convirtiéndose en su primer tesoro.

Pero volviendo al Quinto Año, ese recuerdo levanto una chispa de algo intangible e indescifrable que Harry nunca había experimentado. Conoció a alguien que tenía una vida parecida a la suya y empatizó. Se descubrió a si mismo buscando formas de redimir a Severus ante sus ojos, y fue hasta el Sexto Año que en la pasión de una pelea a gritos luego de ser descubierto vagando en la noche, Harry se lanzó hacia los labios del pocionista y lo beso.

Fue un beso torpe al principio pero que escalo rápidamente en uno lleno de pasión y anhelo. Severus respondió a la caricia y supo que si no se detenían, ambos estarían en muchos problemas porque estaría quitándole la inocencia al chico en ese mismo lugar.

Ese beso fue lo único que evito que Harry maldijera realmente a Severus cuando mato a Dumbledore. Y también le dio muchas noches en vela, pensando en porque su odioso profesor lo ponía tan nervioso.

Cuando se revelo la verdad de Severus, y por algún milagro el hombre había sobrevivido, Harry hizo todo lo que pudo por limpiar su nombre y una noche, meses después de su indulto, fue a buscarlo, esperando saber por qué ese beso había significado tanto para él. Llego a Spinner's End con varias cervezas y botellas de whiskey de fuego. Bebieron y charlaron hasta llegar al punto sobre sus vidas tan parecidas y continuaron con tonterías casi hasta el amanecer, luego de que Harry tuvo que convencer a Severus por media hora, de que lo dejara entrar a su vivienda.

Harry se le declaro antes de irse, pero Severus le dijo que no podía corresponderle. Harry era muy joven y Severus estaba por lanzarse a buscar que había para él en el mundo. Una relación entre ellos estaría condenada al fracaso. Además de que creía que el mundo mágico estaba muy atrasado y jamás habría verdadera igualdad entre sangrepuras y nacidos muggles, mucho menos mestizos. No, no había nada en Inglaterra para Severus Snape, el mestizo.

Harry le prometió ahí mismo que él cambiaria el Status Quo y entonces, Severus no tendría pretextos. Harry conocía mejor el corazón del hombre y sabía que eventualmente regresaría a él. Solo tenía que ser paciente.

Salió de Spinner's End mientras Severus se alistaba para viajar fuera del país y en teoría, nunca regresar. Pero Cait Sidhe era un canto de sirenas para él, consciente de que Harry tenía más conocimiento sobre él de lo que esperaba. Y Draco le dio el pretexto perfecto para regresar y observar el enigmático lugar.

Harry había cumplido y estaba cambiando el Status Quo con algo que jamás se les habría ocurrido a los del Ministerio. Y había bautizado su pequeño pueblo con una referencia a su amigo más leal de su infancia. Severus supo que Potter conocía sobre su amigo, probablemente habiéndolo obtenido de su pensadero o la única vez que le lanzo un _Protego_ y logro entrar en su mente.

Por eso, luego de ver todo lo que Harry había logrado, solo por quitarle los pretextos a Severus, este supo que había llegado el momento y luego de separarse de su amante, Severus arrastro a Potter a la única casa que sabía podía pertenecerle al hombre. Aquella con cráneos de azúcar fragantes. Ambos hombres entraron a la casa y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

Por fortuna para ambos hombres, Andrómeda y Teddy iban a quedarse con Hermione y Ron, quienes habían tenido a su primer hija unos meses antes, y necesitaban algo de ayuda para esa noche.


	12. The Shadow Of Love

**_11.- The Shadow Of Love_**

* * *

Una vez dentro de la casa, los labios de ambos hombres se enfrentaron uno contra el otro, ansiosos por saborearse, devorarse si era posible.

No había sido sorpresa para Severus que Harry supiera besar con más pericia que la última vez que estuvieron así. Harry apenas tenía 16 y él, aun así, había querido tener al chico para sí, aprender juntos a disfrutarse, pero una parte de su mente le había dicho que no, que él no merecía quedarse con la inocencia del chico, y ni por un minuto pensó en que el chico sería quien se quedaría con la inocencia de él.

Ángelo fue el primer sexo que tuvo Severus, pero Harry no se quedó atrás y tuvo mucha acción en el mundo muggle, ya que no quería que nadie del mundo mágico presumiera haber sido el primero del Elegido. Eso dejaba a Harry con pocas opciones así que opto por el anonimato del mundo muggle y conoció a Michael, un sexy barista con quién tuvo una relación corta de apenas unos meses, pero que marco su inicio en el sexo.

Eso fue antes de comprar Privet Drive y todo Little Whinging.

Después de Michael, al igual que Severus, probo y probo, aprendió cuanto pudo y luego, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma en preparar el terreno para un verdadero cambio en su mundo. Ni uno solo de sus amantes pudo borrar la marca de ese único beso que compartió con Severus y supo, mediante uno de sus sueños donde aparecía una gata de ojos verdes, que Severus volvería a él y entonces, tendría que estar listo.

Cuando se enamoró de Severus, era un niño con una pesada carga sobre sus enclenques hombros, y tenía que convertirse en un verdadero hombre, tener experiencias y hacer algo de lo que pudiera sentirse orgulloso antes de volver a ver a Severus. Aunque no fue el motivo principal, si fue uno de los motivos que lo impulso a crear Cait Sidhe.

Y de hecho, el nombre era en honor de aquel gatito que Severus considero su primer amigo real. Le puso el nombre a sabiendas de que Severus entendería la referencia y el significado detrás de la construcción del lugar.

Luego, años después de su fundación, Severus estaba en Cait Sidhe pero Harry no sabía cómo transmitirle todo lo que quería decirle. Así que ocupo Halloween para transmitírselo y afortunadamente, entendió, lo entendió por completo.

Ahora Severus estaba metiendo sus manos por debajo de su ropa, prolongando la agonía y llevando sus labios a su cuello mientras sus propias manos de Harry estaban intentando aferrarse a las formas de su amante.

Había esperado tanto este momento, viviéndolo una y otra vez en su mente, que la realidad estaba superando rápidamente a sus ficciones.

Esa lengua pecaminosa hacia estragos en su sistema nervioso, lamiendo todos sus puntos sensibles del cuello y orejas, el aliento cálido que rápidamente se enfriaba y enviaba un escalofrío delicioso de excitación…

—Sev—Gimió Harry cuando Severus alcanzó un pequeño punto en su coxis, y Harry respingo ante la caricia, con todo su sistema nervioso respondiendo efectivamente.

—Harry, te quiero—Severus regreso sus labios a los de Harry, aunque se separaba un poco para decir más cosas—Quiero estar dentro de ti, hacerte sentir muy bien—Harry gimió ante un pequeño apretón en su cadera—¿Quieres sentirme dentro? —Esa voz era como chocolate líquido.

—Sí, Sev, tómame, llévame, p-por favor—.

Con esa sencilla oración, Severus cargo al Gryffindor que tenía contra la pared y lograron llegar hasta la sala, donde Severus levantó un fuerte hechizo de silencio y otro de cerradura, finalmente convocando un letrero de "no molestar" en la puerta principal.

Sonriendo como un gato a punto de comerse un jugoso ratón, Severus procedió a lo que se moría por hacer: desnudar a Harry.

En este punto, Harry ya no tenía su máscara, solo el traje y básicamente estaba siendo arrancado de su cuerpo, mientras él rasgaba el de Severus, que al menos ya no tenía los guantes de látex ni la gorra, el cabello largo totalmente libre, acariciando a veces su piel. En minutos, alrededor de los amantes que estaban sobre la alfombra, había jirones de tela blanca y negra, enmarcándolos de una forma casi poética.

Una pintura en movimiento. Erótica.

Severus había tenido experiencia y Harry también, así que el nerviosismo de los vírgenes no era un problema y había más anticipación, más anhelo en ambos, sabiendo que habían esperado años para estar en el mismo punto.

Harry convoco sin palabras un poco de lubricante y le dio el tarro a Severus, quién ya estaba dejando besos por el vientre un tanto lampiño de Harry y llevaba sus caricias hacia la zona sur, disfrutando de oír los gemidos de Harry, y de vez en cuando, dando una mirada hacia la forma en que su amante arqueaba la espalda cuando lo estimulaba un poquito más.

Sus dedos hábiles se deslizaron con facilidad dentro de Harry y procuraban estirar con delicadeza mientras su boca se deleitaba con aquel manjar que había soñado durante todo su exilio. Y era justo como lo había esperado, el sabor, la textura e incluso el aroma, todo era un festín para sus sentidos.

—Sev… p-por favor… Sev—Murmuraba Harry, mientras Severus continuaba trabajando su entrada y chupando con fruición su miembro erecto, llevándolo lo más profundo que podía, y Harry solo atinaba a acariciar el cabello de Severus mientras se arqueaba y retorcía bajo su toque.

Por fin, Severus se separó de nuevo dulce favorito (y que sabía que sería adicto para siempre) y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, colocando a Harry con las piernas abiertas, y soportando su peso sobre sus propias piernas y rodillas. Embadurno su miembro y lentamente, se enfundo en Harry.

Ambos gimieron cuando Severus entro por completo, uno porque se sentía pleno y completamente estirado al máximo, y el otro porque no podía creer lo cálido y estrecho que era su amante. Por un minuto, ambos se vieron abrumados por las sensaciones, y tardaron un par de minutos en intentar moverse.

El primer movimiento los catapulto a la luna y las estrellas brillaban con extraños y hermosos fulgores detrás de sus parpados. Otro movimiento y Harry sintió que una ola de fuego atravesaba todo su cuerpo y amenazaba con consumirlo. Un tercer intento y ahora Severus sentía que estaba a punto de morir de placer.

Cada vaivén de sus cuerpos los llevaba al límite y los hacía sentir que morirían fulminados de placer, hasta que, luego de dolorosos, tortuosos y deliciosos momentos de éxtasis inimaginable, la Petit Morte los alcanzó y fue como si su cerebro de ambos de desconectar por un instante y todo el calor que sentían por dentro de desbordo en luz, color y sabor. Casi podía decirse que podían saborear la música y tocar el fuego.

La sinestesia del sexo, la mezcla de las realidades en una amalgama única e irrepetible. Habían esperado mucho por este momento y ambos hombres se quedaron unidos por unos minutos, antes de separarse y caer uno al lado del otro, acariciándose y besándose lánguidamente, mientras sus cuerpos regresaban a su realidad.

Harry y Severus vieron fuegos artificiales varias veces más esa noche, cuando sus cuerpos cantaron al unisonó en una danza antigua, celebrando un nuevo comienzo en la moribunda noche de Samhain y la víspera de Todos los Santos. La última calabaza tallada e iluminaba estaba muriendo en el árbol cuando empezaron una segunda ronda, y las luces de color naranja se apagaron, dejando una tranquila calle como mudo testigo del caos resultante, y la magia feliz que quedó grabada dentro de las paredes de aquella pequeña comunidad joven.

Al día siguiente, cuando los resultados fueron publicados en el tablón de anuncios de la comunidad, fue una sorpresa que ese año hubiera un empate entre Hedwig's Wing y Serpent Nest.


	13. Epílogo

**_12.- Epílogo_**

* * *

—Vamos Sev, los niños ya casi están por llegar—Apuraba Harry a Severus, ya que su ahijado Teddy estaba participando como pequeño anfitrión de los juegos de este año en su calle.

Luego de que Severus se había mudado a su casa, fue presentado a Andrómeda y Teddy. No se diría que fue una transición fácil, pero Andrómeda era una Slytherin y rápidamente le agarro la medida a Severus mientras Teddy era un niño adorable que se ganó rápidamente el afecto de Severus.

Cuando ambos salieron vestidos como señores gatos antropomorfizados, con trajes, sombreros de copa, cola, orejas y bigotes, y el pequeño Teddy como un lindo gatito con corbata, a nadie le quedaban dudas de que ellos eran familia. Y dicho sea de paso, nadie se sorprendió cuando vieron a ambos hombres juntos el año anterior, el primero de noviembre, comiendo pizza en la tarde, sentados en una mesa de jardín.

Tanto los amigos de Harry como los de Severus (ya que de tanto convivir con sus exalumnos, la relación entre ellos se transformó en la de amigos) sabían que ambos hombres eran perfectos uno para el otro. Con la bendición de Andrómeda y la sonrisa de Teddy llamando tío Sev a Severus sin sufrir una maldición dolorosa y recibiendo en cambio una sonrisa, eran oficialmente una pareja ante los ojos de todos.

Andrómeda estaba repartiendo golosinas y en general, el Halloween ese año era bastante bullicioso.

En la lejanía de Cait Sidhe, debajo de un árbol de brujas más pequeño que el del año anterior, colindando con las barreras del mundo muggle, estaba una hermosa gata negra de pelo esponjado y ojos verdes como jade, mirando hacia la comunidad en toda la tranquilidad y parsimonia que solo podía despedir un gato.

La felina figura se recortaba contra las sombras y si alguien la hubiera visto, pronto quedo relegado ese hecho al fondo de su memoria. Finalmente, luego de caminar entre las piernas de niños, y saltar de tejado en tejado, la gata llegó hasta donde estaba un gato negro como la noche, con los ojos oscuros y una mancha blanca en forma de corona en el pecho.

La gata hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, antes de sentarse al lado de aquel gato.

—Y ¿Cómo lo está haciendo, querida? —Pregunto el gato a la recién llegada.

—Tu protegido es feliz, al igual que el mío—Dijo la gata a su Rey. Un poco ufana por haber visto a ambos convertirse en quienes resultaron.

Tom Tildrum, rey de los gatos, casi podía decirse que sonreía. Severus sin saberlo, había salvado al heredero del trono de los gatos, y lo bautizo con su verdadero nombre. La recién llegada era su reina y ella había sido enviada por Titania misma para proteger al pequeño de los Potter y si no fuera porque al cederle casi toda su magia a Lily Potter para potenciar su sacrificio, Bastet quedo maltrecha e incapaz de ayudar por más casi dos décadas (18 años sin magia fue el precio a pagar para la reina de los gatos), ella hubiera estado a su lado para protegerlo de los Dursley.

Pero por muy reyes que fueran, había cosas que simplemente estaban destinadas a suceder. Tal era la voluntad de los Destinos.

Ambos gatos recordaron con cariño a sus humanos, Tom adoraba al pequeño Severus y como lo cuidaba y consideraba un verdadero amigo, mientras Bastet recordaba cuando el pequeño Harry la asusto de muerte con esa infernal escoba de juguete, pero al final, la abrazo y se disculpó con aquel idioma de los bebés, sintiendo oleadas de amor desde aquel pequeño ser. Habían sido tiempos felices y finalmente, sus chicos se tenían el uno al otro. La reina de las hadas los estaba llamando a su reino y les concedió la gracia de mirar a sus humanos una vez más.

Ambos gatos, se diluyeron entre las sombras.

Esa noche, Harry soñó a su gata. Un sueño recurrente desde que compro Privet Drive. Esta pequeña gata había sido su mascota de la infancia en su mundo de ensueño y le había mostrado Cait Sidhe. La utopía alcanzable si tenía el valor. Harry jamás le contó a nadie de estos sueños que lo guiaban, porque lo tacharían de loco, pero este sueño era diferente, Bastet se despedía y le decía lo orgullosa que estaba de él, que era el momento de marcharse.

Y como regalo final del sueño, Bastet le dijo que uno de sus hijos lo encontraría pronto, ya que debía aprender sobre los humanos. La gata se fue y Harry despertó de buen humor, buscando su bata y bajando a desayunar con Teddy, Andrómeda y su Severus.

—Harry, tenemos algo que decirte—Empezó Severus, con café en mano y dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Tío Harry, mira, encontré un gatito—Le dijo Teddy adelantándosele, sonriendo y mostrando un pequeño gatito con una mancha en forma de corona en el pecho. El gatito ronroneaba en manos de Teddy y Andrómeda le dio una mirada a Harry de "no lo intentes, ya se encariño"—¿Nos lo podemos quedar? —.

Harry suspiro y revolvió el cabello de Teddy—Está bien peque, si tu abuela dice que sí y creo que ya te lo dijo, pero será tu responsabilidad—.

—¡Sí! Cuidare muy bien a Tim Toldrum—Teddy se llevó al gatito y empezó a buscar materiales para construirle una casa al gatito.

Nadie dijo nada sobre el nombre, ya que finalmente en la historia había dos Reyes gatos, Tim Toldrum y Tom Tildrum. Severus había tenido a Tom, simplemente era natural que Teddy tuviera a Tim. Habían estado contado las leyendas de su mundo desde que el niño había cumplido los dos y su favorita era la del Rey Gato.

Severus le sirvió café a Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa a desayunar—Creo que a nuestra familia se le acaba de sumar un rey gato—Dijo como broma Severus, mientras el pequeño príncipe gato cuidaba al más pequeño de los magos, consciente de que este pequeño iba a hacer un cambio enorme a futuro. Como todos en su familia, cuidaban a los futuros agentes de cambio y los amaban a cambio.


End file.
